Untold Tale
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Cerise has to deal with the truth, Darling has to face her biggest challenge yet, while they both struggle under the quest of finding happily ever after without each other's help. While their destinies catch up to them unexpectedly. Direct follow from previous fic Crown me Knight, first chapter has a little description if you just want to know the basic and read this fic. Thanks!
1. Betray

**Hey there, so this is a direct continuation of Crown me Knight, so for those that didn't read it but still want to know what this is about, here is some intel (** ** _spoilers_** **if you haven't read the previous series): Darling knows about Cerise's secret and has spent time with her family and she knows Red Ridding Hood hid the Book of Legends. Then both friends, agreed to watch for each other and decided to do the family tree project together and during their research, Darling figured out her father hadn't signed the actual Storybook of Legends and that's why she and her brothers don't have stable destinies.**

 **Some secrets will be revealed in this fic as well as some couples that have been hinted in the previous fic, chapter Knight &Nights. So that's all I needed to say. For those who did followed this fic, thanks and here we go!**

* * *

It was out. Cerise didn't know how, but the truth was out there. Not all of it, luckily, but just enough for questions to be made.

Cerise pulled her hood lower while walking down the hall. She could hear all the whispers and gossip about it.

"Her mom was the one to change the books" she could hear the students say.

Cerise frowned biting into her lower lip avoiding gazes. Unfortunately, right in front of her, was a figure expecting her with an unpleasant face.

"Miss Hood, a word at my office, please" Headmaster Grimm demanded. It was no surprise the rumors had made it to the principal, but what might come next was by far the scariest thing in Cerise 's life.

The hooded girl nodded as she was driven inside the office.

Darling was with her brothers when she saw her go in, she was confused, it was barely the first week back to school, what could be so wrong for her to be at Grimm's office? They haven't talked much lately since the day after the Flower Ball, but still, she hoped to know what was going on.

"Can't believe she would be the one, I always thought it was the Evil Queen" a girl said walking to her looker.

"Well, she was her roommate after all"

"Yeah, they even where friends, right?" the other girl said.

"What are you talking about?" Darling asked bluntly, she had earned the right to do so among students since her reputation of a hero went viral.

"Haven't you heard?" the youngest asked "the Hood's secret is out"

"What?!" she exclaimed alarmed, could they all know about Bad Wolf?

"Yeah, her mom, Red Ridding Hood, was the one that hid the Storybook of Legends all those years ago"

"How do you know that?"

"Rumor has it" she answered "and by all the trouble she's getting in, seems like the rumors are true"

Darling bit into her lip, how could they know? No one knew that, it was how Red and Wolf had avoided their own destinies.

"Is that what everyone is talking about?" she questioned worriedly

"The whole school knows about it"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she got hexpelled or something"

"Cerise hasn't done anything wrong" Darling stated in severe voice "You shouldn't be talking behind her back like that"

"Well everyone thinks the same as we do. Her mom did some serious wrong to the balance of our stories, so why should her daughter have her destiny if she risked the stories of all the others?"

Darling sighted, she had no time to argue, but she knew many other students would agree with them "I have to go" she excused herself.

* * *

Once she saw her walk out the office, she caught up to her "Cerise" she called, but the hooded girl didn't stop to look back.

"Hey" she grabbed her shoulder turning her around just to find a couple of eyes flooded with tears, she was doing her best not to crumble into crying.

"I hope you are happy" Cerise said in shaky voice.

"What?" Darling asked taken aback.

"I'm sorry that my mom prevented your dad from signing his page, but you didn't have to-"

"You think I did this?" she interrupted "Do you seriously think I would do this to you?"

"Nobody else knew about it, you are the only person outside our family my mom ever told about the book"

"I know that, and I would never betray her trust. I didn't betray you"

Cerise ran the hill of her hand against her eyes "I thought we were friends" she mumbled.

"We are!" she pleaded "you have to believe me"

"How could I?" she dropped her hands to her sides. The bell rang and many students rushed through the halls, the whispers started again. Cerise cleared her eyes, she couldn't let anyone see her cry. Darling just saw her walk away and felt something she hadn't since she was five. She felt _powerless_ to do anything about it.

* * *

 **If you are reading this it means you gave this fic a chance and I thank you for that! I really hope you liked it, even if it wasn't as easy going as previous fics. It will be kind of like this until chapter 4, then some pieces will fall in place. So thanks and see you tomorrow!**


	2. The Ears are to Hear you Better

**Hey! So thanks so, so, so much for acually reading this series! It's awesome! I hope you will enjoy it, since its probabbly the final part of this series (hopefullly it will have as much chapters as the others) And thanks for sharing your thoughts about it! So here it is, the second chapter.**

* * *

"She shouldn't be here anymore"

"Why isn't Red Ridding Hood here to assume the consequences?" another student said. Of course, Cerise could hear every bit of it, the other kids weren't making any effort in hiding their disgust.

"Hey!" they heard a loud growl "she is my hero to molest, and I plan on fulfilling my side of the story, so run along before I decide to hunt you as well!" Ramona yelled and all the students ran away in panic.

Once alone, Ramona looked down to the frightened girl that was standing alone at her looker and did the one thing all sibling do "Come here" she hugged her sister protecting her. Cerise felt like breaking down in tears against her shoulder.

"I should be getting every bit of it as well" Ramona mumbled "I am as much of her daughter as you are, they shouldn't pick on you" she cooed

"The only thing that can make it worse is if they knew" Cerise whispered back.

"I know, lil sis" she cleaned her eyes "I promise I won't let any of them hurt you" she offered a tender smile.

Cerise tried her best to smile back, but she was just exhausted from all of it.

"How is dad?" she asked in low voice.

"He is worry-sick about mom, he has been trying to talk Headmaster Grimm out of it, but he insists to have her come over and tell her side of the story. The board will meet to see if they have enough evidence for that call"

"This all my fault" Cerise covered her face.

"How can any of this be your fault?" Ramona asked softly trying to meet her gaze.

"If I had listen to Dad and kept our family a secret an-and if I hadn't invited Darling over maybe then-"

"Hey, listen to me" she grabbed her forearms"none of this relays on your shoulders, ok?" she said firmly "this is in no way your fault, Cerise. You have done nothing but to keep the secret safe, that's why you wear the hood and I don't" she exhaled "They gave the biggest burden to my little sister and that's not right" she squeezed her shoulder "We will solve this, we always do"

"You should only be worrying about signing your page in a couple of weeks"

"Hey, if my destiny doesn't have my sister in it, I don't want it at all" she smiled "I mean it in a good way"

Cerise chuckled "Thanks Ramona"

She smiled heartedly "You are welcome"

* * *

Once she knew her sibling would be alright, Ramona went to her dorm. She couldn't help but to sight. Thing weren't looking good, but they needed to solve it. She needed some space and time to think, but once at her door, she found a rather unexpected surprise.

"Charming?" she called the princess that was waiting at her entrance "What are you doing here?" she barked.

"Ramona, listen to me"

"I really don't-"

"Please" Darling pleaded "you have to hear me out" she stood in front, blocking her way "You know I would never do this"

Ramona looked down but said nothing.

"No matter how cross of conflicted I was about my father not signing his page, I would **never** expose your family" Darling said heartedly looking right into her eyes.

"I…know, lil' princess" Ramona looked up, offering a small smile "I know you wouldn't"

Darling couldn't believe the relief her words gave her "Then please, you need to help me convince Cerise I have nothing to do with it"

"I- I can't"

"What? But you just said-"

"She is hurt, Darling" Ramona cut in "she is dwelling"

"And I want to make it all better, I really do, but what can I do?"

Ramona exhaled "Listen, as her sister, I shouldn't be talking to you… but as your friend, I will tell you this" she crossed her arms "when I picked her up at your house after the week, she was hurt at you when you got upset about the book"

"But…I didn't mean to push her away" Darling looked down "I…I was just conflicted about it, my brothers' future and my own were on the balance and I…" she exhaled feeling frustrated, but then it occurred to her that in the whole time, she never stopped to consider how her friend might have felt "I turned my back on her…didn't I?"

Ramona nodded calmly "Look, she can't afford to have that many friends because the more they know her, the more exposed we are. And under the same situation, she can't afford to lose the friends she already has"

"How do I… clear my name?"

"Find whomever _did_ tell our secret and please, make sure that person doesn't say more about it. If headmaster Grimm or the pack and village find about our family, we would be in some serious trouble"

"I will do my best" she promised "Thank you for listening to me, Ramona"

"That's what my ears are for" she smiled refering to her own tale, then she nodded solemly "Good luck Charming"

* * *

 **So that's it for now, I will see you wednesday (and for those who did notice, sorry for yesterday, when I updated the wrong file, it was up for about an hour or so before I noticed my mistake, but still, sorry)And happily saying this once more, thanks for the support!**


	3. Roomies&Rummors

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, I know it's pretty short, so Friday's update will be longer AND will explain some things! Hopefully you will like it!**

* * *

Cerise locked the door behind her and lay in bed, she would avoid getting out of her room as long as she could.

"Hey" Cedar greeted "how's… everything going?" she said in her optimistic voice trying to cheer her up.

Cerise barely look up "Cedar… please tell me truth, do you believe all the rumors you heard?"

"What?" her roommate stuttered a little, she didn't want to get involved in any of it.

"About my family, about me, that I should be kicked out of school"

"Of course not!" she said honestly sitting on her bed to look at her "I only know that the book was a fake, because my glasses told me so, but I don't believe your mom would do such thing. I mean, her destiny was to stray away from the path, but I don't think she would take it that far"

Cerise sighted, that part was sadly true, but she couldn't tell Cedar that; the girl that couldn't lie was probably the last person Cerise could tell about her situation.

Cedar lay a hand on her shoulder "I only know that you are a good person, Cerise. And I can't lie, so you can take that compliment to heart" she grinned "I bet that by the end of the week, Blondie will find a new topic to keep the school occupied and they will forget all about this"

"I hope you are right"

"Hey, next Legacy Day is just around the corner, the rest of the students will sign their pages, I bet that they will focus all their attention into that, who knows if someone will pull a stunt like Raven did" she chuckled and Cerise felt a bit better to have someone to talk to.

* * *

Darling gazed at her phone for an entire minute without blinking, then she sighted and put it aside.

"Hey, Darling?" Rosabella called "you seem very…off, is something troubling you?"

"I… I'm fine" she lied writing down her Princessology essay.

"You know I can tell you aren't saying the truth"

Sometimes Darling forgot her roommate could see the true nature of people, their true colors "Sorry, but I rather not tell" she explained looking away.

Rosabella left her book aside and eyed her "Is this because we are signing our stories in a week and a half?"

"No" she thought it over "Partially" she admitted sighting "I just have some things to sort out, it will be alright"

"Is there anything I can do or say to help?"

Darling bit into her lower lip "Are you sure that what you saw was right?" she asked "There is no chance you made a mistake?"

Rosabella shook her head sadly "Sorry, but I saw it and I know that color and nature very well, there is no way I could have mistaken it" she said "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you"

"No, it's fine, it helped me to know the truth, but it won't make it any easier"

"Eventually all truth comes to light" Rosabella chanted resuming her reading.

"Yeah" Darling gazed outside her window "I guess you are right" she looked down "but that only makes it scarier"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I will see you soon! Thanks again for the support and following this story through! I'm hexcited for what will come next (future chapters)!**


	4. The Knight

**Hello! So today is the day some mysetries will be solved, but there is still much to be sorted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Days came to pass, but the situation was not fast forgotten as hoped...

Darling walked down the hall, she had her sword with her, she needed some practice to get the situation out of her heard, especially since she would be signing her page in just a matter of days.

Everything seemed normal that day, but for one little detail.

"Hello, my little girl"

"Father?" she looked twice before embracing him "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was called by your principal"

"Grimm asked you to come?" she questioned nervously "wh-why?"

"Apparently your brother got himself in some trouble"

She was relieved if she had to admit it, at least this wasn't about the Book of Legends, but then concerned washed over "Why?" Darling asked "he crashed his dragon again?"

"No, he… got into a fight with one of his teammates at Grimmnastics"

"Daring?" she asked

"Indeed" he exhaled "Mr. Gingerbread Man says he's been having a bad temper lately, rather violent, they say"

"Who did he hurt? Sparrow?"

"No, Hunter, actually"

"Hunter? But he is the most calmed of all the boys he hangs out with, Hunter won't ever hurt a squirrel"

"I was just as surprised, so I came here to talk to him" he explained, then noticing something odd about his little girl "Why do you carry that sword, Darling?"

"Wha-? I um- "

"Oh, hey sis, thanks for bringing me the sword" Dexter ran to her "I should have remembered that we had practice today, you saved me"

"Oh, Dexter my boy, good to see you, especially when you are about to enter the arena"

"Yeah Dad, thanks" he smirked awkwardly taking Darling's sword with difficulties, it was heavier than he thought "So, you are here because of Daring?"

"I came as fast as I could, you know what happened to him?"

"Well… he was acting pretty weird, he seemed really mad about something, the last time I saw him like that was when that troll stepped on his mirror, but this time he kind of…started it, he was looking for any excuse to charge against Hunter"

"Do you know if they have argued about anything recently?"

"No, I have no clue"

"Very well, then off you go, you don't want to be late for your practice" he told his son and Dexter grinned nervously "yeah, I will be right behind the bookball field if you look for me" he said hinting Darling to go recover her sword afterwards.

"Of course" she said winking at him.

Then he just walked away leaving them to talk.

"So, would you care to point me in the right direction to the office?"

"Sure" she escorted him there, but the door was closed.

"He will receive you in a moment" the secretariat said.

"Would you look at that?" her father exclaimed walking to the trophy case "there is a photo of the old bookball team"

"You look really dashing, Dad" she commented.

"And here are all the names of the current heroes, he?" he read the plaque "Huh, that's strange, your brother is in second place in the dragon course, why is that?"

Darling felt her blood drop to her feet.

"Who is this Whit Knight? Son of Arthur or something?"

Suddenly the door opened and Cerise walked outside the office "I hexpect your mother to come, the board has approved it" Headmaster Grimm called behind her.

As soon as she connected gazes with the hero girl, she clenched her hood and tried to ignore her, unluckily, the King didn't notice the tension between the two.

"Hello there, Miss Hood" he smiled politely "You are in the bookball team, right? Maybe you know the White Knight that has dethroned my son in the dragon course, since all athletes know each other"

Cerise looked up, her eyes about to turn yellow "We both know that person just the same, she is standing right behind you"

The King frowned confused looking back to find his little girl as pale as a ghost. Darling felt her heart stop dead on its tracks at her words.

" _No_ " she mumbled incapable of believing this, her friend just had uncovered her secret to her father.

As soon as Cerise realized the whole impact of her words, she felt dreadful, she had exposed her in front of her dad. The King didn't know Darling was the White Knight, or a Rebel for that matter. Cerise blushed furiously, but there was nothing she could say now. It didn't even felt like calling it even, it felt like stabbing her in the back, pretty much how she felt, but she gained no pleasure in it.

"What is she talking about?" The King looked at his little girl square in the eyes.

"I-I'm -" Cerise bit her lower lip and pushed her way through, leaving the room.

"King Charming" Grimm greeted "Come in please, so we might discuss the matter with Daring"

The King tried to recover from the shock and nodded "Yes, by all means" he looked behind his shoulder "find your brother please, tell him we _need_ to _talk_ "

It sure felt like that was meant for her.

* * *

Darling went to the stables, her hands were sweaty and her heart was racing in her chest.

"This can't be happening" be passed a hand through her hair trying to calm down.

"Darling?" she heard a very familiar voice call.

"Daring! What are you doing here?" she walked to the dark corner where he was sited, he looked like a mess, his blazer was shred, his perfect image was untidy and he was holding a rose that was slowly rotting in his hands.

"I-I needed some space to think clearly"

"I bet" she sat next to him "I heard about Hunter" He growled "Why did you started a fight with him?"

"I was mad"

"But why? Why _him?"_

"Like if you didn't know!" he yelled standing up, turning his back, then looking at the rose nostalgically.

"Daring, what are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Cerise talk in the castle after the dance" he turned around "The secret, that Hunter and her were close, that she couldn't tell me about it and she would definitely tell him first since he was in her story"

"Wait-! You heard all that?"

"If Cerise was dating Hunter she could simply have told me so! And when I heard about the swap of books I figured-"

"Hold on!" Darling stopped him "You knew about the storybook?"

Daring looked away "I… I saw you go to the balcony at our house and I heard-"

"It was you?!" Darling yelled "You told the whole school about it?"

"I felt…anger"

"And payback was to make her life miserable?"

"Hunter and-"

"She isn't dating Hunter! He is with Ashlynn!" Darling snapped "you heard it all wrong, we weren't talking about that" she couldn't tell him people thought Hunter was Cerise's brother, but Daring had done something awful over a misunderstanding. She pressed a hand against her head "This is so wrong" she opened her eyes "What have you done?"

Daring looked down, sincerely troubled "I-I don't know" he gazed at his hands "I don't like the person I am becoming" he admitted "ever since I couldn't break the curse, I have felt this ire in me, I- I can't contain all this anger it'… it's-"

Darling exhaled resting a hand on his shoulder "I know, brother. But you have to make this right"

"I can't tell her" he mumbled "she would hate me for it"

Darling exhaled, hardest part of being a hero was doing the right thing, even if that meant covering up for the mistakes of her older brother. She knew he could truly not live with himself if Cerise knew the truth.

"I will try to help" she offered "But you must do your part. It's too late to take back what you have said, but you can stop the rumors" she went to the door "If you truly care that much for her, then you need to be the hero that fights for her honor"

Daring sighted knowing she was right, then offered a small smile "You truly are the best knight at Ever After"

She knew that saying that compliment couldn't have been easy for him, so she smiled proudly and nodded "Thanks, Daring"

* * *

 **As for tomorrow's update, there will be some answers there too, so hopefully I will see you then! Thanks for the support! The follows, the reviews, all of it! See you Saturday!**


	5. Truths

**Hello! So here is another chapter with some mysteries unfold! Things will start to fall in place as destiny catches up...!**

* * *

Mr. Nimble clapped "That was an extraordinary presentation, Melody and Justine, A+ for the two of you, well done" he scratched the name from the list "so tomorrow we will have…Cerise and Darling" he announced "I hope you are ready girls, you will be the last team before Legacy Day"

Both shared a rather uncomfortable stare. The bell rang and they knew there was not much they could do about it.

Darling caught up to her in her looker, there was nothing they could say to each other, it was strange enough as it was, but it was too late to change partners.

Darling crossed her arms "I really rather not fairy fail the class" she started "call a truce so we can just finish the written report?"

Cerise took a deep breath, any other partner she could potentially have would sure ask her about her dad and given the circumstances, Darling was still her best choice.

"My dorm at five" was her answer, the last she wanted was to confront large crowds.

Darling tentatively smiled "until then" she walked away.

* * *

The silence was unsettling, they had been best friends forever after and now they could hardly look in the eye.

Darling knew wolves tended to be very proud to admit defeat, or so had Ramona told her, but she wondered how much of Cerise really was anger and how much was pure sadness.

Darling sighted knowing she would have to be the first to open up "You can't ignore me forever" she mumbled, but Cerise still felt ashamed of her actions concerning the King and resentful about her spilled secret. Darling stood up "I was upset, ok? Yes, my father not signing meant that our family was living a lie"

"Well, I had my fair share of that" Cerise mumbled hiding into her cloak.

"I know" she sighted "And when you and Daring got closer, I didn't want it to be _him_ -"

"Daring? Was this about that too?" she stood up as well, her hood falling off, but she couldn't care less "If you were so against me hanging out with him-"

"No! It's not that! I mean it has something to do with it, but not like you think, it's-"

"If you were so uncomfortable with us, you could have told me instead of-"

"I didn't tell your secret!" she repeated more heatedly "and I am worry sick about Daring's destiny! It all made sense when I knew my dad hadn't signed, that's why he didn't broke Apple's curse"

"He just wasn't the Prince of Destiny, there are hundreds of other Charming he could fill in for" she pointed at the family tree.

"But he is not!" Darling tried to explain about to lose her coolness

"That he wasn't the knight in shining armor doesn't mean he won't-"

And then the hero princess couldn't take any more of it and the truth came to light…

"He is the **_Beast_**!" Darling yelled and the room fell in silence "He is the Beast" she repeated in softer voice covering her eyes with a hand, finally letting it all go out her system.

"What do you mean?" Cerise asked, all the previous anger gone "How would you-?"

"Rosabella saw it" she confessed "She told me a couple of weeks ago. She saw it in him, his true nature, his color was just like the one of her father, the Beast"

"But-"

"That's why he didn't woke Apple, and when I saw him happy with you I just…didn't want it to be _him._ I didn't want him to be the Beast" she let out the air in her chest.

"Does…he knows?"

"No" she shook her head "But lately he has been showing all the traits the former Beast and it terrifies me" she confessed "and that's why I was so distraught when I found out about the Book of Legends" she looked into her eyes "But did you honestly think I would be able to hurt you like that?" Darling asked sincerely concerned "I know your family, I love them dearly, they welcomed me… I could never wrong them" she stated "But…I know I did hurt you, I didn't mean to push you away, to turn my back on you, I just couldn't handle the situation"

Cerise finally let all the grudge go "I-I am sorry for what I said" she whispered, her voice about to crack "I shouldn't have told your dad about the White Knight" she pressed her hands into fists, her chin was quivering.

"It's alright" she said walking towards "It…actually turned out better than hexpected" she offered a smile "Daring told him he should be proud of raising such great knights" she huffed "he was taken by surprise I guess, but…he is coming to terms with it. It still will be tough for him to realize that his little girl is not defenseless and fragile as he thinks, but he will be alright" she tried to light the mood "He won't tell mother, so that's an advantage"

Cerise tried to smile, but she couldn't, she had hurt her some way or another "I'm sorry" she repeated.

"I am sorry too" she said "Can we turn the page, please? We do have a pact if you recall correctly"

Cerise smiled wiping a tear away "Yeah, I remember"

"So…? Back to happily ever after?"

"If it were only as easy"

"We will solve it" and she embraced her. Cerise had faced the worst days in her life standing up to every student that crossed her way talking bad behind her back, and she had done that without anyone to support her. And Darling was about to meet her fears when the pen and ink appear for her to sign her page and couldn't turn to anyone. But finally, they could count on each other once more.

"And just so you know" Darling said slyly "I wouldn't mind if you liked my brother, I would be the happiest person, because that would make you my sister in law"

* * *

The whole class was hexpecting for them to conclude when Darling finally unfolded the family tree.

"Her mother is Red Ridding Hood" she said "And I spent a whole week at her house and I have never met anyone so carrying or loving. Whatever is said about the Storybook is beyond me, but I can say without a trace of doubt that she is one of the greatest fairy tale characters in the book, and all this nonsense should stop" she smiled "and I won't mind challenging to a duel whomever thinks otherwise"

* * *

 **And as irony would have it, I have to present the hexact same project as they did in this chapter, so in that spirit, there will be and UPDATE MONDAY! Once more, thanks for the support, the follows and reviews! So many guessed the outcome! I was tempted to comment back and confirm the suspicions, but that would be a mayor spoiler, and where is the fun in that?! hehe, well thanks and see you Monday!**


	6. Start by the Ending

**Hello! So special update for monday's project. I've been working so hard on my family tree that now I think it justifies how much enfasis I put in it on the Crown Me Knigt, series. Tehehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Getting ready for the big Legacy Day!**

* * *

The sun rose, but Darling stood still, her alarm went off, the whole school started with the day, but she couldn't move.

Rosabella entered the room, she had already showered and was now holding a chart counting the signatures she had collected.

"Sixty five, I bet I have enough to approve the motion to include trolls in the next-" she looked up, normally her roommate would already be commenting on her progress, but she wasn't even paying attention "Darling?" she called "Shouldn't you be up already?"

"I was just…" she inhaled "enjoying the last of it"

"Huh" she sat next to her "It's about tonight, right?"

"I can't believe it's finally here" she sat up "I sign my page today"

* * *

Cerise knocked on her sister's door, but Justine was the one to open.

"Oh, hi Cerise" she smiled broadly "What brings you here?"

"I-I wanted to see how was my- _villain_. In the good spirit of her signing today"

"That's nice, come in" she danced from one end of the room to the other.

Ramona was on her side of the room looking at some photos.

"Oh, hey lil' Hood" she mumbled, she was lost in thought "I heard your mom was coming today"

"I heard your dad will be here too, to see you fulfill his story"

"Yeah, he will" she peeked at her roommate waiting for her to leave "I-I found this pictures of him in his younger years and some of us in the reserve"

Cerise had never actually seen any of them, growing apart from her sister meant she missed out on many things "You look happy"

"Being the Bad Wolf has always been my dream, but right now I feel…"

Justine noticed her roommate was having somewhat of a hard time to cope, so she slipped away from the scene.

Once alone, Ramona sighted "Tonight is the night"

"It is" Cerise said "our destinies will be sealed"

"I never thought it will be this way" she said pulling her sister's hood down absently playing with one of her ears "Do we have the destinies our parents chose for us or the ones we were we destined to have?"

"I-I don't know, never crossed my mind" she admitted "I just know that you are my sister, that my mother is yours too and that your father is mine... I never needed to know anything beyond that"

Ramona smirked pulling her close to mess her hair up "I love you, lil' Hood"

"Love you too, Bad Wolf"

* * *

Poppy had never ever needed to prepare so many princesses and princes like this day.

"Don't get me wrong, I love having this much people in the salon, but I just don't get why they are all freaking out about this Legacy Day"

"Come on Poppy, it's the first signing of the actual book in a while _and_ since Raven… you know, _rebelled_ " Holly explained to her sister.

"Well I am glad I don't have to go through any of this, thanks to you, sis" Poppy said hugging her twin.

"You really are lucky" Darling mumbled while her hair was being carefully arranged.

"Well, still I will go to see you all" she cheered "Not every day I get to see some many of my friends this hexcited" she said, but noticed her teammate in the dragon games didn't look as fond of the idea "Holly, could you check how Melody's haircut is going?"

"Sure sis" she walked away and now the secretly oldest twin had her arms folded and was throwing a very stern gaze towards the princess.

"Ok, what is it?"

"What?" Darling blinked twice after spacing out.

"Come on, you are acting odd, aren't you at least a bit happy about today? After all the things that have happened, this are some good news for the school, doesn't that hexcite you a little?"

"Honestly…no" she said, at least she could count on Poppy to lay some direct answers with hard truth "And why should I? I am giving up a part of myself"

Poppy pondered at the idea for a sec and then just sighted "Yeah, I guess I get it" she sat for a second "Choosing to be a Roybel was the best thing for me… actually it was easy to label myself as that. I am proud of my mom's story but I wanted to find my own…" she gazed at the other side of the room "I am just lucky Holly did want to fulfill our story, otherwise it would have had to be me"

Darling raised an eyebrow at this, but Poppy ignored it, she wasn't about to say she was the legit Rapunzel just for a split of a second.

"I guess you guys have it tough, you were never given the opportunity to choose, your stories were set on stone"

"Actually mine wasn't" she said bluntly, but then she realized something "a made up destiny…"

"What?"

"That's right! I was given something that wasn't ever real"

"Sorry, you lost me there"

"Thanks Poppy!" she hugged her standing up rushing to the exit "I will see you tonight"

Poppy just watched her flee, still a bit confused "Welcome! I guess?"

* * *

 **So there we go! I was actually going to divide this chapter into two, leaving the last part for Wednesday, but I figured you would like it better this way :) now the next update will jump directly to the night of the Legacy! And some things are going to happen...**

 **It will be up around 9 or 10 a.m, unlike the other days where I have to wake up at 6, so hopefully I will see you then! And once more! Thanks for the support! the follows, the reviews, it is all awesome! So see you soon!**


	7. Evening Ladies and Gentleman

**Hello! first part of the Legacy is here, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Professor Grim cleared his throat, speaking through the microphone _"Ladies and Gentleman, locate your name tag in the seat you are corresponded, please. We will begin shortly"_

The event needed some real nerves of steel. Many students were shaky and nervous. Just very few were completely convinced about what would come next.

Ramona walked to the back of the stage, she would be one of the last to sign, she had just enough time to think everything through. Many thought swirled through her head. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamt about this day, she would follow her father's footsteps, she would be a beta in the pack back in the reserve, but still something didn't felt right, it didn't add up.

"Hey, Ramona" Darling greeted, her voice wasn't full of charm as usual, it was actually weak and soft, preoccupation was ringing in her tone "You look really nice" she complimented the wolf girl's outfit, a very Bad Wolf style indeed, a bold look.

"Thanks" Ramona said in her raspy voice, she was a bit off herself "Are you ready for what comes next?"

"Not in the least" she smiled "are you?"

"I-I don't know, I thought I was, I must be getting cold feet, but I know what is expected from me"

"And is that the same to what you want?"

Ramona flashed a defiant smile "Quite the question, little princess"

Darling smiled, she was now totally used to the nickname, she actually took a liking into it.

"I've seen you talked to my sister again, everything clear now?"

"Mostly" she said "we are in good terms, if that's what you are asking"

"Pretty much, yes" Ramona walked towards "You found who did spread the rumor?"

"Yes" she said firmly "but that is my secret to keep, sorry"

Ramona chuckled to Darling's surprise, she thought she would be mad or something, she was expecting a growl, not the playful smirk she gave her.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you have your own set of ears, you are very loyal"

"I guess for the people that we care about; we all are"

 _"_ _Students, please take your seats"_ they heard Grimm's voice

Ramona sighted "I guess we better hit the stage now"

"Get this over with" Darling murmured.

* * *

"Come on Daring, we need to seat in the front" Dexter rushed his brother "mom and dad are already sitted"

"I am coming" he scratched the back of his head "my suit is really itchy" he pulled the collar breathing heavily.

Dexter eyed him "You look really pale, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing brother, I've just been feeling a little under the weather"

"You sure? Because I swear I think I just spotted your first gray hair"

"I am sure, just go ahead"

"Ok then" he heard Grimm scold the students through the microphone "I will save you a seat"

"Yeah, thanks, I will catch up in a minute" he discreetly walked to a place no one could see him. He leaned against a tree and shut his eyes tightly, he was sure he was breaking down with a fever. He loose the knot of his tie and exhaled tiresome. He laid a hand against his chest, inside his inner pocket was hidden his most valuable possession.

"Oh, hey Daring" Cerise mumbled, she was sitting on the rock bench completely alone. Her dad was in the front row, her mother, on the other hand, was at that time facing the entire school board. Her family was in that moment, completely divided.

"Cerise!" he exclaimed fixing his attire, he couldn't look anything less than perfect "I-I didn't see you there" he walked towards a bit nervous "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I guess, avoiding large crowds" she offered a grin looking down

"Ow" Daring muttered, it was all his fault, he knew that much. He sat next to her "I-I've heard you been, um… having a hard time with-"

"The rumors about my mom?"

"Yes" he looked away ashamed of himself "about that"

Cerise sighted "Darling told you?"

"No, I've noticed… **sorry** " he said heartedly, genuinely.

"It's not your fault" Cerise excused.

Daring wanted to say the truth, that it was _his fault_ , that it all laid on him, but once he saw her silver blue eyes he couldn't risk himself to be forbidden from seeing them again or worse, to be seen by them with hatred.

Cerise shrugged looking for a change of subject, she had been the trend topic of the whole school for way too long "Is Darling nervous about tonight?"

Daring took a deep breath "Yeah… for the first time I can see why" he admitted " _for the_ _first_ _time,_ I actually understand why she is against it. Why she is a Rebel and not a Royal"

Cerise was impressed, Daring was the most Royal guy ever after, and now he was openly opposing it "What made you change your mind?"

"Well… _you_ did" he said blushing unable to meet her gaze "Before, I thought Royals and Rebels were two different kinds but… after spending time with you, I saw things differently. I mean, I signed my page and still I was denied my story, but being forced to a path, even if it guarantees success and a happily ever after, it's not as fulfilling as actually choosing the person you want to be with" he gazed into her eyes, which shined with might, reflecting the moonlight.

Cerise was at a momentary loss of words, so she just drove her sight to the opposite side and fixed her hood.

"I am glad I could inspire you" she chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"Believe me, you did much more than just that" he said feeling his heart race in his chest. He drove his fingers through her hair pulling gently towards him "Cerise, I-"

" _Welcome to this special occasio_ n" they heard Grimm's voice through the speakers.

"The ceremony just started" Cerise said jumping out of her seat, he had been very close to touching her wolf ear "we really shouldn't miss it" she pulled her hood and waited for no answer, she just fled the scene.

Daring felt like a punch to his gut, his heart cracked. The wave of heat came back, he felt like fainting for a second. He had never experienced such pain, it was beyond him, and once more, this raging ire swirled through him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! and see you Friday to unfold what comes next! Once more thanks for the support! the follows and reviews ! See you soon!**


	8. Seal your Destiny

**Hello! I can't believe how this fic has progressed! (I am currently writting the very last chapters of it!) and I will begin today by thanking the support! 90 days ago, today I wrote the first one shot "Don't Cry Wolf" and it's been quite the ride since, so I thank you all for that and I hope you enjoy this new update!**

* * *

"I can't possibly express how happy I am that today we will see our new generation sign their respective pages" Grimm said truly relieved, he had even prohibited the rehearsal just in case anyone came up with any wild ideas before the night of the event. "So with no further a due, I present to you, Justine Dancer"

The ballerina gracefully walked through the room in a beautiful yellow dress and graciously recited the pledge. Once her destiny was sealed, she descended through the stairs and took a seat. Ramona just saw her roommate and tried to smile, after all, Justine was a Royal, she loved her story, there was no harm done.

One by one, all the students signed. Some didn't seem as convinced with what they were agreeing, but after seeing the consequences of rebelling, they chose not to gamble it.

"And now, Ramona Bad Wolf" the fearless villain felt her heart skip a beat.

She took a deep breath and walked to the stage, she could see all those faces and easily recognize her Dad in the front row, proudly smiling at her. She felt better to see him in his wolf form looking at her with all the confidence in the world, that's how she recovered her own.

"My name is Ramona Bad Wolf, daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and I am ready to pledge my destiny" she said in daunting voice. The key appeared in front of her and she unlocked the book "I will be the next-" and suddenly, the book opened in front of her, all her confidence vanished, and now surprise took over, she even felt a little panicked, but at the same time she felt a warmth fil her heart "I am…I am the next Hood?" she mumbled to herself, looking at the page the book had opened for her.

"Miss Bad Wolf, would you care to sign, please?" Grimm said in an irritated hushed tone.

But truth was, Ramona didn't know what to do, she turned the page to where her father's heritage was written, and she changed both pages trying to figure out in those brief seconds, just what her true calling was.

"Miss Bad Wolf!" he demanded once more.

Finally, she scribbled her name in the line and it was done, but she never said out loud just which destiny she had put her name in, that was just between her and the book.

Some applauded as the wolf girl, rushed down the stage and occupied her seat next to the others, they all noticed the odd behavior, but no one said a thing, they were that close to call the evening a success and nothing would prove them otherwise.

"It's Darling's turn" Dexter said poking Daring on the ribs, the nervousness of seeing his twin signing her fate was too much for him. He was so concerned and absorbed in it, he didn't notice just how ghostly pale his brother was.

"And lastly, Miss Charming"

Darling took a deep breath and walked to the podium. She was always the living image of bravery, this time shouldn't be any different, nevertheless, she could feel her knees tremble under the massive layers of the dress.

"My name is Darling Charming, daughter of the King Charming" the key appeared for her to take and she reluctantly opened it. The pages flew to the very last of it. There was the stereotypical story, the princess waiting at the tower for a prince to come and rescue her.

The pen poof in front of her and she grabbed it, feeling the last of her confidence fade away. She took a deep breath closing her eyes to prevent the tears from forming. She could just read _"To be the damsel in distress, waiting to be rescued"._

She clenched the feather in her hand and without hesitation, she wrote a big, 'Not' in front of the phrase, suddenly the book sparkled just for her to see and hope restored inside her.

"I am not a Royal" she told herself "I am not weak, not helpless or fragile. I am not destined to be rescued, I am not fit to be a damsel in distress or even a princess" She grabbed the corner of the page "I am a hero" the page glowed even more now.

Grimm as well as the others noticed this "Miss Charming, what are you doing? Sign your page at once"

Darling smiled with her signature charm and looked up "Sorry Raven, but I am about to take a leaf out of your book, quite literally" and then she ripped the page from the rest of the Storybook and the magic swooshed across the stage. Gasps and shout were heard, but for those brief instants, she was completely free.

But her little display was not the only thing that was going to happen that day.

At the second row, next to a very cheerful Charming twin sibling, laid Daring, who was fighting his inside. He keeled on the floor holding his sides as if something had exploded within. He felt the drops of sweat falling from his face and the unbearable heat building up. His muscles tensed so badly he felt he would come right out of his own skin. Worst part was, he wasn't that wrong.

The fabric of his elegant suit started to rip while huge chunks of hair made their way through. Massive muscles took over his body as he quickly transformed in some kind of animal, a beast.

He finally let out a loud growl as his transformation ended and now he was a huge creature covered in white fur. He looked at himself horrified by the sudden change. And even more so, when he glanced up and found so many terrified teens that gazed upon him in fear.

They all started to run and take cover, while the poor Prince Charming tried to hide himself. He just grabbed the remaining of his clothes and sprinted out of there. Now things were never going back to the way they were.

* * *

 **So, since so many read the update Monday, I decided that for now, I will add that extra day to my update schedule ;)I will see you tomorrow!**

 **And about the actual signing of the page, I know Raven somehow gave each their page, but Darling wasn't there at the time (she was battling Chase) and I just assumed the new students would have to sign their own. If it makes no sense, sorry, bear with me, please, it's only for this chapters.**


	9. Follow the Crumbs

**Hello! So here is today's update! I hope you will like it!**

* * *

Darling rushed down the stage after seeing what she had been fearing for weeks now, her brother was the Beast and now he had runaway, confused and scared.

"I should've told him" she said to herself grabbing from under her chair her sword.

Cerise catch up to her "What just happened?"

"He sealed his destiny" she answered "He is the next Beast"

Cerise saw the general direction he had run to, the deep part of the forest "I am going after him, I can track him down"

"Wait" Darling grabbed her shoulder "I am going with you"

"I got this"

"He is _my_ _brother_ " Darling said "I care as well" she stated.

Cerise nodded sniffing the air once, before being pulled out of the crowd by her sister.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, but I am going to look for him"

"What? Why? You don't know if he can be dangerous" Ramona protested

"I know he wouldn't hurt me, Ramona. I know him, I'm in -" Cerise couldn't bring herself to say it, but her sister could see it all very clear.

"Be careful"

"I will" she hugged her "But I need a favor"

"Name it" she sniffed the air ready to trail the scent, but instead, her request was the opposite.

"Whatever you do, don't follow us"

"What?"

"No matter if Grimm threatens you, or if the King Charming asks you to, not even if dad or mom plead you, please, don't lead them to us. This is something we have to do; no one else should get involved"

Ramona felt a thorn in her heart, all her life she had done everything that was necessary to protect her and now she was asking her to let her go "You really are a fierce little Hood, you know that?" she smiled pulling her for a hug "go, I will distract them. And try not to stray from the path"

* * *

Both girls ran into the woods at the dead of night. The full moon lighted their way, but after a couple of hour or so, they couldn't keep up. The muddy prints of his massive paws were less common, Daring had ran as fast as he could, and although Cerise could have been able to catch up, she didn't want to leave her friend behind, besides, she knew Daring might need some time and space to take in what had happened.

Darling climbed over a fallen tree when her puffy dress got stuck.

"Curses" she mumbled and with a swing of her sword, cut the fabric. She then out of frustration began to shred the pretty dress taking out all the unnecessary layers.

Cerise stopped and watched her carefully, Darling was battling her demons.

"Act polite, be a damsel, be refined, don't question fate" she cut with her sword the white fabric "Nothing can ever wrong a Charming!" she stabbed her sword in the wood unable to free it "How can things go so wrong so fast?" she finally crumbled to the ground allowing herself a second to realize the full impact of the event. Then she just gazed up at a star.

Cerise sighted empathically and sat next to her "I don't know" she mumbled "I guess our destinies have a weird way of catching up to us"

"Then why do I feel like all this is my fault?" she looked down to meet her gaze.

"It's not" Cerise said wrapping an arm around her "We will find Daring and we will sort this whole mess out"

Darling exhaled tired, a paper still in her hands.

"What's that?"

"My destiny" she smiled weakly extending it for her to see "I did sign at the end of the day, but imposed my own path in it… odd enough, it seemed to accept it"

"And that's why you ripped the page off?"

"My story was never my own. Professor Grimm and my parent's searched through all the tales possible to find one that might fit me. At the end of the day it was a made-out destiny the one they gave me. Fake enough for me to rewrite it and taking it into my own hands" she waved the page "and now here it is, literally in my own hands"

Cerise chuckled softly "Does that mean you are free?"

"I…don't know" she admitted "I guess it does" she folded it "But is it just coincidence that in the moment I decide to mold my fate, my brother suddenly transforms in the Beast?"

Cerise exhaled "Who knows?" she whispered, gazing into the full moon "I think it's better if we camp here, it's too dark to keep looking for him, in the morning it will all be better" she stood up "I will keep the first watch, this woods can be dangerous"

"Wake me up when you get tired" Darling asked settling on the ground.

"Sure" Cerise sat in the fallen tree and gazed upon the dark horizon, wondering just what the heroic Prince Charming might be going through. She felt something puncturing into her heart, perhaps she shouldn't have left him in that bench alone… perhaps she shouldn't feel anything at all for him, but then again, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Why?" she questioned herself and kept pondering in that thought the rest of the night.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and see you monday for the next update!**


	10. Chase After Me

**So Monday is here with a new update! (its super early in the morning and I will concider this time of night Monday and not Sunday anymore, just for this once je je) I really hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Darling laid some of the shred fabric on top of her friend, while she was asleep. Then grabbed her sword lashing it to her waist, taking a deep breath to the mist of the morning.

She knelt to find some tracks to follow, but instead she found some very fresh marks.

"What?" she observed them carefully, it was a perfect circle.

"I finally found you"

Darling's hand flew to her sword to unsheathe it, putting the blade against the intruder.

Cerise woke up by the sound of two swords clashing. She jumped to her feet just to find the perfect image of the White Knight battling her counterpart.

"Chase?" Darling dropped her sword allowing the Red Knight to do the same "What are you doing here?"

"I am just as delighted to see you" he vowed mockingly

Darling smiled and vowed as well, then acting against her nature, she hugged him "It's really good to see you"

Chase blushed slightly hugging her as well.

"How did you found us?" Cerise asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you in Wonderland?"

"Because, luckily for you, you have friends that care for you" he returned his sword to its rightful place "Lizzie Hearts worried after yesterday's events, fortunately for the future Queen of Hearts, her best friend can disappear with a smile. Kitty went to Wonderland to find me"

"And you came all the way here?"

"They said you two had gone missing after Daring turned into a beast, they were worried sick, so I came" he looked at Darling "not to the rescue, but to be of any assistance, I believe two knights are better than one"

"Thank you" she said heartedly, right now, she needed that.

Cerise fixed her hood, around the Red Knight she couldn't trust her secret "We were following Daring's trail, do you think you can help?"

"I don't know this routes very well, but and advantage of being a Wonderlandian is to always find the right path" he smiled "and I believe the Hoods know how to stray from the path"

"It will be quite the team"

* * *

Chase's chess horse followed behind them with enough supplies for a couple of days.

They were able to have breakfast and keep looking for a couple of hours, but Daring had really made a run for it.

"I had some experience tracking the Bandersnatch but I must admit, Daring is way faster"

"He was scared; he would try to get as far away as possible" Darling said knowingly.

Chase observed the surroundings "Hold on for a sec, please" he stabbed his sword to the ground.

"We can't stop. He can't be much farther away" Cerise said crossing her arms.

"I know, that's why I need a moment" he grabbed some leaves letting them fly away with the wind.

Cerise sighted frustrated "I will keep looking" she walked in a straight line towards the deep dark forest.

"Wait!" he called "It's not that way"

"What?"

"You said his hair was white, right?"

"Yeah"

"So he is probably more of a winter creature" he pointed to the mountains "Rocky caverns are the best for him. Plus, he has run for two days now, he must need water. Let's follow a river"

Cerise had to admit, he was probably right, his plan made much more sense than her own. She had actually lost his scent; she was beginning to worry.

They walked for miles before they found a water body. They were exhausted by that point and the sun was getting down, they needed to camp.

"We are getting close to wolf territory" Cerise warned.

"I…didn't know that" Chase said looking around "Doesn't surprise me, it's the perfect place to colonize"

"Then my brother can't be far, it's the largest water source in the area, he must be near"

"Tomorrow we will choose which way to follow, the flow divides into two"

"Which is more likely?"

"I can't say, sorry"

Cerise sighted.

"It's ok, we will find him" Darling said "It's better if we save our energies"

* * *

They collected some wood and started a fire, the nights were colder every time.

They sat around the campfire, little was said. Cerise couldn't stay still for another second, so she just stood up "I am going for more wood" she turned around, even though there was plenty.

Now the two knights were alone.

Darling tried to smile encouragingly "She is just stressed, you are doing a great job tracking him"

"Thanks" he smirked, but looked away "So… everyone at Ever After High was there at the ceremony, huh?"

"Yeah, they all witnessed it" Darling hugged her knees to her chest.

"Guess my invitation got lost in the mail?" he said lightly

Darling looked at him feeling remorse, but it was no accident that he hasn't been there. She rested her chin against her knee.

"I…I didn't want to sign my page. I didn't want anyone to see me give up a part of myself, specially not…you" she whispered "Of all the people, you were the one I couldn't allow to see me like that"

Chase stood silent for a second "I could've supported you"

"I didn't want to be encouraged to do it" she said coldly "You were- _are_ , the only one I can truly be myself with. I mean, you are the Red Knight, fighting you has been the most…" she gazed into his cheering eyes, a playful grin on his lips "fun" she decided "fun, I ever had. I feel free when I wear the armor. I didn't want to give that up just to be a submissive damsel in distress"

"You could never be that" he agreed "And now what?" he gazed into the page "Your destiny is your own?"

"I…think so"

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't yet know, but for now, living the present feels just great"

"I'm glad" he doubtfully wrapped his arm around her shoulders leaning in, to his surprise, she cuddled against his armor resting there.

Cerise walked behind them, deciding not to interrupt the scene. She had heard it all, and though it meant to be on her own for a while, she decided what was the right thing to do…

* * *

 **And the title was a little hint (I love word plays, if you haven't notice in other titles from my chapters) :) Honestly some days I spend more time figuring out a title for the chapter than the climax of the chapter itself, je je... I might have to change those habits, though! Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And as always, the support is incredible! Thanks for the follows and reviews! See you Wednesday!**


	11. Face and Stay or Turn and Leave

**Hello! I am very excited for today's update, and I hope you will be too! So with no further adue, here we go!**

* * *

At midnight, when the fire was about to extinguish, and the three teens were drifting to sleep, but Cerise looked up to meet the Red Knight's eyes.

"Chase…"

"Yeah?" he asked a bit sleepy "Something wrong?" his hand instinctively went to his sword.

"No, we are in no danger" she calmed him, making sure her friend was asleep, then she bluntly confronted him "Do you love her?"

"What?!" he asked shocked, turning as red as his armor "what do you mean?"

"Do you care for her?"

"Well, yes" he said shrugging a little, really hopping that Darling was in fact asleep.

"Will you watch over her?"

"Definitely"

"And from one Red to another, would you never ever hurt her?"

"I would never" he said honorably "I would protect her, even when I know she is more than capable of handling herself, but I still worry, because… she is my best friend, she is… The White Knight, I feel…complete when I am around her"

Cerise smiled nodding understandingly "That's all I need to hear" she pulled her hood even lower "thanks, Chase"

* * *

The next morning, the two knights waked up, cuddling into each other, only to notice that the wolf girl was nowhere to be found.

"Cerise?" Darling stood up looking around "Cerise?!"

Chase found a note on the edge of his sword " _Sorry, I needed to find him, don't worry, I will be fine, I will meet you back in the border of the valley in two days' tops. Take care and stay away from the wolves' territory, I will see you soon. Love Cerise_ " Chase read.

"I can't believe it, she went ahead and tried to find him on her own! Oh when I find her I must certainly will ki-"

"Hey, hey" Chase calmed her down "She is probably concerned about Daring, she knows what she is doing"

"Yeah, but Daring is not quite himself right now, she can't face him alone, he could be dangerous"

"I think she knows" Chase said cutting through her thoughts, realizing now where all her questions last night were leading, she wanted to know if Darling would be safe if she decided to leave her with him "I promise, we will find her" he looked up, it seemed like it could rain that day "For now, it's best if we do some scouting and then find a place to stay, tomorrow we will go to the border, just to see if she is there as agreed, until then, we have no need to freak out, everything is according to plan"

* * *

Nothing went according to plan, Cerise could faintly follow the scent, but with the strong winds blowing in the opposite direction, every time she had finally find the right scent, it would blow away leaving her in the dark.

"Come on" she protested, fate was definitely having some fun with her situation.

She decided not to follow the river anymore, knowing that at the end of that road, most positively she would find some wolves, after all, the reserve wasn't that far away from there. So she started to climb the base of the mountain to have a better view, thankfully she had a great sense of orientation, opposite to what her story told her.

The wind blew with might and the teen tried to look for cover. She found a little open in a cavern and as if destiny would have it, she found some footprints going inside and at the end, a little bit of light, there was a fire.

Cerise walked inside slowly, trying to keep her senses as sharp as possible, her instinct kept on telling her to turn away, but for this once, she wasn't about to hear them.

"Daring?" she called and the huge figure that had been curled into itself, rose very slowly without turning around.

"Cerise?" the voice called, it was Daring, no doubt, his tone was deeper, but still it was recognizable.

"It's you" Cerise said relieved walking inside with a confident pace before Daring avoided her "Stay away!" he growled, his strong voice echoing in the cavern.

"It's alright" she cooed "you have no idea how long we been looking for you" she took a step closer, but the Beast recoiled.

"Don't come near me!" he snapped "Don't you see? I am hideous!"

Cerise frowned at his remark "You are just going through a change, Daring. Please, just turn around, let me help you"

"I am hideous inside and out" he finally said "you better keep your distance"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded

"I am the one that told your secret, ok?!" he shouted "I told the whole school about the Book of Legends, about your mom, I heard it **all** at the castle"

Cerise was taken aback, she couldn't believe he would do that "W- why?" she asked hurt.

"I-I don't know, I wanted to make you feel how I felt"

"Felt about what?" she asked in a firmer tone walking towards just to notice something between his paws "Is...is that the rose you gave me at the Flower Ball?"

Daring silently nodded "To its last petal" he murmured.

"You kept it all these weeks?" she felt something inside her, a warmth.

"I…did" he protected it against himself "It means something to me"

Cerise took a deep breath "I am here, Daring, I came to look for you, doesn't that mean something too?"

He growled in a low tone, avoiding her "It's best if you just leave. I am a monster! Can't you realize that? There is no turning back for me"

"So you changed" she said "You can't hexpect to be just judge by your looks, there is more than just that to it. I know you, you care, you aren't as shallow as you would like people to think…" she walked towards "Didn't you told me a couple of days ago, that you understood Rebels? Now you have a choice too"

"I choose to be left **alone**!" he screamed, his voice seemed fiercer than ever before.

Cerise took a step back at his response, but she didn't back down "You aren't the only beast, Daring. And that one trait, shouldn't be the one to define you" she walked outside the cavern. Daring turned slightly to take a peek, thinking she would finally leave him be, but instead, Cerise just settled at the entrance fixing her hood ready to fall asleep. He has half annoyed by this, but at the same time, he was moved and grateful, not to be lonely. But... _why_ did she stay?

* * *

 **So...yeah! I hope you liked it! And thanks very much for reading Monday's update! I will see you Friday for more and as always, thanks for the support, the follows and reviews! See you soon!**


	12. Care too

**Hey! So here is a little chapter following this misshapenings in the woods...**

* * *

"Come on, Darling" Chase offered a hand helping her cross the breach.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"

"I really want to say I do" he chuckled "don't worry, we are going to be fine"

"Yeah, I will protect you if anything was to happen" Darling said mockingly.

Chase laughed good naturally "Seems like we might need to cross the river" he knelt taking off his armor "I don't want it to get all rusty" he explained. He was now in a white t-shirt and black jeans "Ready to cross?"

"Sure" she kept her sword up, as they both walked through the water that reached to their waists.

The horse crossed first reaching safety with the food and armor, while both teens struggled a bit. Suddenly, Darling stepped on a slippery rock and submerged up to her chin.

"Wow, you ok?" Chase reached up to her, helping her to the shore. She just threw her sword to the dry land before giving him a grateful smile.

"Yeah I am fine, but I am soaked"

"I noticed" he said teasingly, earning a splash in the face "hey" he countered. They both laughed, even out of their respective armors, they would fight each other, and enjoyed the challenge and friendly competition.

"Ok, ok, milady, I give up" Chase finally said "I humbly _surrender_ _to_ _you_ "

Darling smiled triumphantly "I accept your rendition" she swam to the edge. Chase got out first, offering a hand, helping her up. Once out of the water, Darling lost a bit of her balance, about to fall backwards in the river, when Chase hugged her close avoiding the disaster.

"Careful" he said noticing how close they both were "wouldn't want to go back to the freezing water, now would you?"

"I must certainly wouldn't" she replied hiding a blush while slipping away "it is a bit chilly" she gazed up "it might rain"

"Well, we are already soaked" he went to his horse "I might have something for you to wear" he gave her his blazer, a black and scarlet jacket with his name on the back "Sorry it's not much" he put it on her shoulders.

"Thank you" she grabbed the edge of the fabric eyeing him with interest. Although many suitors had tried to win her over, none of them ever acted like gentleman, or paid her a compliment, they would always talk about how great they were and how perfect they could be together, but not Chase. He was very polite, honorable and humble, he could admit defeat and recognize his opponent talents, even if that meant he had been outplayed. And still, he was the bravest guy she knew, not only for his actions, but for his ideals and principles.

Chase changed his shirt, taking the chance to squeeze it for it to dry faster, then he went to his horse grabbing some of the food.

"We might as well eat something while we keep our search" Chase offered her a peach.

For the rest of the walk, Darling couldn't help but to smile at him, holding the blazer close to her.

* * *

When night fell upon them, the winds were blowing wildly, howling loudly and making the atmosphere colder than ever. The sky was filled with clouds threatening to claim a thunderstorm.

Cerise was still outside, asleep at the entrance, refusing to leave, even at the worst of conditions. But given the circumstances, it wasn't long before her teeth started chatting.

Daring crawled outside the cavern after hearing that sound. He realized she hadn't gone away as he hoped, instead, she was sleeping there, fighting the cold. He was actually impressed she hadn't waked.

He couldn't feel the temperature drop, since now his body was covered with fur, even when now he was only wearing his suit pants, he could not feel the coolness. But Cerise could.

He walked in his awkward new body towards her. Now that she couldn't see him, he felt safer. He softly passed one of his fingers against her cheek. She barely even reacted to his touch.

Daring sighted and very slowly, laid himself next to her, offering his warmth. Cerise unconsciously, moved towards her source of coziness, leaning in, cuddling into his chest. Daring felt his heart beat harder than ever when she embraced him. He settled and carefully laid his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, knowing that at least she was safe, that he could not harm her, for now, he could protect her, even if she would never know that.

* * *

 **Yeah! I am super excited about tomorrow's update, it might be by far my favorite chapter 'til now, so tomorrow is a good day! But I will probably update either kind of late saturday or terribly early, depends. Sorry :p Well either way, I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the fav, follows and reviews! and I will see you tomorrow!**


	13. An Act Heroic Enough

**Hello! So terribly early won, I decided to post it right now in case I sleep in :p I really hope you will like it! So... here we go!**

* * *

The morning came, but the clouds didn't leave with the night. Cerise opened her eyes, she was still outside the cavern. She slowly waked up looking around, she was completely alone. She fixed her hood and stood up gazing to the sky. She walked inside the cavern to where Daring was, still facing away.

"I have to go back to the valley" she announced "I promised Darling and Chase I would meet them there"

But Daring didn't answer, he had wanted her to leave, but right now, he felt rather lonely at the thought of her going away.

Cerise sighted "Ok, then…I will be back, I hope to see you, if you are still here by then" she murmured and turned around to walk away, her sight fixed to the ground while decending the base of the mountain. She felt defeated, but she had to go back, or so she thought…

"Well, well, well, isn't that Little Red Ridding Hood's daughter?" she heard a very familiar voice, one she hopped not to encounter.

"The pack" she said to herself.

"What is the little girl doing in the woods? You got lost?" a Beta male walked towards "Don't you know this is our territory?"

"I was just leaving" Cerise said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, no can't do" they surrounded her "You should know better than that not to stray from your path"

Cerise clenched her hands into fists "Let me through"

"Without saying please?" one on them mocked "I think it's time to teach you a lesson about manners"

Sharp claws were now in sight. Before she could dodge the first asault, the beta connected his attack into her shoulder, tearing her hood. Cerise let out a muffed cry, she felt her eyes turning yellow and a growl escaping her throat. She fell to her knees trying to control her impulses, trembling violently.

"Ow, are you going to cry?" the beta said laughing sarcastically.

Cerise felt her wolf instincts taking over, and before she knew it, she threw a punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. All the pack gazed impressed at her, but soon, that sudden shock, turned in utter anger.

"Big mistake" they cornered her, one against five, she was done for "Let us take a little trophy home" she felt the jolt and by the time she realized it, it was too late "No way" they all mumbled stunned, her hood was now down, her secret was exposed.

"Stay away from her!" a huge figure jumped from the edge of the cavern landing in front of them, protecting the hooded girl.

" **What** are you?" one asked

"Who cares?" the beta yelled, his ego wounded "finish him!"

The wolves charged against him, but Daring fought back. He was angrier than ever, he was outraged and didn't doubt to attack the people that had harmed his red rose, his beauty.

Claws flew in an exchange of attacks, Daring was twice stronger than them, but the pack was fast. He could knock them down, throw them far, but the claws still scratched his flesh, the burning sensation of the cut was unbearable and some beastly screams were heard, but still outnumbered, Daring battled, even if it was to his last breath.

In the middle of his brutal rage, he heard the only voice he would listen to "Please, don't hurt them" Cerise plead.

And so, he stopped the beating realizing how out of control he had been. He couldn't recognize himself, until he gazed into Cerise's eyes. Now knowing she was safe, he faced the supposed threat "Go away!" Daring said his final warning after knocking them all down, claiming to be the alpha, the dominant.

While they were still unharmed, the pack retired defeated and humiliated, knowing they couldn't slay the beast.

Once he was sure they were leaving, he felt his strength fade away. The bleeding started, he was severally wounded. He fell to his knees clutching his sides, the cuts had been many, the sting was so bad he could no longer stand the pain.

He groaned and laid in the ground facing the grey sky.

Cerise ran to his side "Daring!" she pressed her hands against his wounds to stop the bleeding "are you alright?"

"It-it burns" he groaned

"Don't worry, you will be fine" she said, but she wasn't that confident herself, doubting her own words. All her efforts to stop the bleeding were useless; she couldn't help but to feel despair "You-you came to save me"

"Of course I did" he gazed into her eyes through his beasty blue skies "I couldn't let them, hu-hurt you" he doubled back, the cuts were deep into his flesh.

"You didn't have to-" a tear escaped her eyes, knowing that he was in terrible shape, she knew wolf's wounds all too well.

He tried to smile, taking his massive paw to cope her cheek, wiping her tears "Dexter once told me, that when you put someone before yourself, then you will find love… I guess I found it" he confessed pulling out the rose he had been protecting for weeks, it's last petal about to fall "I…I love you, Cerise Hood" he felt his strength diminish, his eyes closing.

"No! No, no, Daring, please! Stay awake, come on" she shook him desperately, but to no avail "you can't, please you can't!" she froze watching his peaceful and immovable expression and then the last petal fell "I…I love you too" she rested her head against his chest crying for her fallen hero, for her knight, for her beast.

She didn't dare to open her eyes again to find him like that, she was determined to stay there forever after, next to him… but fate wouldn't have it that way.

A radiant spark shinned from his chest and Cerise felt blinded by it, even with her eyes closed. She looked and found Daring's body being covered in that light, which gently pulled him up, transforming him again in the handsome prince he once was. Then, the brightness laid him on the ground carefully, an eternal moment passed before Daring gasped for air snapping his eyes open, coming back to life.

He hyperventilated looking around alarmed before feeling the pain, he was still bruised and harmed, but alive nevertheless.

"What? What happe-?" he was unable to finish his sentence; he had been struck by a powerful embrace.

"You are alive!" Cerise felt like crying all over again, but this time, joyful tears flowed like rivers down her chin.

"Cerise!" he hugged her as well, ignoring the pain he felt, just by the fact that he was able to have her in arms once more. Then he noticed himself "I-I am human again! Wha-what happened?"

"You did a selfless act"

"An act heroic enough to break a curse" he said to himself what Dexter once told him "But how did it work?"

"Because" Cerise cleared her eyes "I love you, Daring Charming"

And so, she leaned down, capturing his lips on her own, stealing away a soft kiss. Daring was taken by surprise, but didn't hesitate to kiss back, he had hoped to do it for so long now, his heart had been aching with desire, and now, it all melted away. He drove his hand to the back of her head and hugged her close, wishing nothing in the world, not even death could ever separate them. Cerise gently coped her hands to his face and broke apart, a tender smile on her features.

Daring smiled back, his eyes confined to her forever more. Then he rose a brow smirking playfully "You have wolf ears?" he captured one of these between his fingers caressing it.

Cerise blushed, but didn't pull away, for the first time, she wasn't afraid of who she was "I told you, you weren't the only beast"

"I love them" he said, then slid his hand to the back of her neck pulling her to another kiss "I love everything about _you_ "

* * *

 **And that was it! I hope you liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Might had been cheesy, I don't know, it's my first attempt at romance actually :3 And the reference about Dexter is from the other serie 'Crown me Knight', Chapter 10, when Daring and Dexter talk, the very last part of it. So thanks for reading! And for the fav, the follows and reviews! I will see you...Monday? Probabbly, it's a good day to update. See you!**


	14. Unite

**Hey! So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Darling and Chase were waiting by the border, as promised, but there was no sign of Cerise anywhere.

"Were is she?" Darling paced around "We should've have followed her" she told Chase without really hoping for an answered "Maybe Daring attacked her, who knows?" she nervously tapped the handle of her sword "I think it's best if-"

"If we stay put" Chase said after hearing her mumble for the last half an hour "She said she would be here, so we wait, I trust she is alright"

"How do you know?" she turned around "You barely even know her"

"True" he stood up "So tell me, is she brave?"

"Very"

"Is she strong?"

"And fast" Darling countered

"So if she is all those thing, why do you doubt her?"

"I don't doubt her… I fear for her" she sat down "She is like family to me Chase. She is basically my sister and…I-I know she cares for Daring, but I don't know how dangerous he could be right now, or what threats are out there. My brother is lost, I think I ruined Legacy Day back at the school and there is no sign of either of them"

Chase exhaled settling next to her "I promise, it will be alright, you can take my word as a knight for it" he tried to meet her gaze "Can you trust me?"

Darling took a deep breath trying to calm down "Yeah. Ok, then, they will be alright" she leaned against his shoulder, truly exhausted. She had been worry sick about them both. For weeks she carried the burthen of knowing her brother's destiny and now she was terrified that her best friend might be hurt and alone inside the woods.

Chase rested his cheek over her puffy hair and smiled "There we go" he soothingly passed his hand on her back "For this once, allow the gentleman to be the one that carries the responsibility"

Darling chuckled "Thanks Chase" she closed her eyes for a minute, she hadn't felt that safe or protected in a while, since she learned that her parents had given her a fake destiny and that if she wanted to be her own hero, then she would have to do it on her own.

"Hey, if I fall asleep, promise me you will wake me up if you have news" she asked already drifting into slumber.

"Then open your eyes"

"What?"

"Look" he pointed at the horizon, where the two figures emerged. Cerise was helping him walk, carrying some of his weight since he was badly injured, Cerise herself had a bleeding shoulder, but she couldn't care less. Odd enough, they both look radiant and happy despite their terrible circumstances.

"Daring! Cerise!" Darling ran to their aid hugging her brother with might "You found him! And you are human!"

"Hey, little sister" he embraced her as well ignoring the pain, truly glad to see her again.

Chase rapidly helped Cerise, taking care of Daring "Come on, let's patch you up"

Darling then turned to her friend "Don't you ever leave like that again! Do you have any idea-?" and Cerise hugged her, no words, no explanation, she just did. Darling finally allowed herself to relax and returned the embrace "I was so worried"

"Sorry" she mumbled "but I found him"

"Yes you did, thanks" she then noticed her dreadful appearance "your shoulder, what happened?"

"Minor scratch" she shrugged "and I am guessing you don't have your sewing kit" she removed the shred hood.

"Sorry, left it in my other dress" she answered teasingly

"You…have, ears" they heard Chase say utterly shocked "you have wolf like ears" he repeated stounded.

"Hey, you are from Wonderland, I thought you would have seen weirdest things" Cerise smirked settling down next to Daring. Then Darling noticed her brother didn't react at this at all.

"You told him" she said, a small smile on her features.

"From one beast to another" she nodded, then leaned into his shoulder and Daring just smiled his most sincere and charming gesture ever.

"You are my rose" he kissed her forehead passing a hand down her hair.

"About time" Darling mumbled to herself pleased. Her brother had found true love, it was no longer a game and so, she didn't need to protect her friend from a heartbreak anymore.

"So who attacked you?" Chase asked bandaging the new beast.

"The pack… my cousins technically"

"And I thought I had a conflictive family relationship" Chase muttered.

"They have no idea I am related to them" she said "But…they will probably draw their conclusions…"

"What are you talking about?" Darling noticed her troubled expression

"Daring wasn't the only one to see my wolf ears today, they did too"

"That can't be good" she mumbled "Don't worry, we will fix it"

"If any of them _dares_ to try and hurt you again, I swear I will…" Daring pressed his hands into fists.

Cerise soothed him "It's alright, I will be save" she smiled reassuringly "thanks"

He nodded, knowing he would do anything to keep her out of harm's way.

"So back to Ever After High?" Chase asked after picking up the last of their camping site.

"I guess we have to" Cerise muttered.

"Not much of a choice, really" Darling said

"Well, at least none of us had to face alone what awaits ahead of us" Daring said, taking Cerise' s hand.

"True" she leaned in.

Chase just gazed towards the princess Charming, but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

* * *

 **There we go! I will see you Wednesday! Thanks for the support! The Fav, Follows and Reviews!**


	15. Bak to the Beginning

**Hey there! a little update! I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

They started to walk back to school, Daring was in worst shape out of the four, so they all insisted he would be the one to ride the chess horse. It was a long walk back and the climate hadn't made it easy for them either. It had been rainning, so the path was muddy, but other than that, the teens had no problem finding the right path to school.

"So…" Daring started "what's the story behind those ears, Hood?"

"I guess I owe you some truth" she chuckled a bit nervous, her ears folding back adorably "m-my parents…well my mom hid the book because she…fell in love with the Big Bad Wolf"

"Mr. Bad Wolf is your dad?!"

"Surprised?"

"Well…yes and no, I mean it makes sense…" he thought it over "How come Grimm never suspected?"

"Well, all the people assumed she had married her hero"

"The Huntsman" Daring said, it all started to make sense "So that means people thought Hunter and you were…"

"Siblings" she finished for him. Finally Daring understood it all, that's what he had heard back in the palace. Now he felt like a fool for making such a mistake, for hurting her so much.

"Sorry…I-I made a huge… I shouldn't have…"

She pressed her fingers against his lips "It's fine, you weren't yourself"

He couldn't believe just how lucky he was right now, to have her, to be forgiven "Thank you" he cleared his throat a bit embarrassed "So that means Ramona is…"

"My sister"

"Wow"

"Yeah, that's my story…my mom fell in love with her villain, with her beast" she smirked playfully "I guess it runs in the family"

He chuckled shaking his head amused by her feistiness "You knew for long, sis?" he called Darling, who was ahead of them by a few steps.

"About the wolf part?" she questioned "I figured it out when she helped Rosabella, and when she outrun you in the track field. My suspicions just got confirmed when Ramona came to school"

"Impressive work, detective" Chase teased

"Hey, as the White Knight I learned a thing or two about hiding secrets, as well as keeping them"

"I'm sure you did" he smiled gazing at her, perhaps for too long.

Darling just smiled back and turned her sight to another place, then Chase noticed he had been staring and blushed. The hero princess kept the pace, but soon enough she felt exhausted, she had barely slept in the last few days and all the events that had happened had left her with no energy.

Chase swallowed before going near "Hey… you look like you could use a break"

"We need to keep going"

"I-I know, but… it can't be easy to walk in high heels in the forest" he said looking for an excuse.

"I-I…I'm fine, Chase really"

He then just sighted, it was really hard for her to admit defeat or weakness, she wanted to be her own hero, she didn't want to depend on others, but Chase knew there was a fine line between being independent and too stubbornly proud to ask for help.

So he sighted and kneeled down "Come on"

Darling stopped on her tracks gazing at him strangely "What are you doing?"

"I am offering my assistance" he said in a knight-like way "I'm giving you a ride" he chuckled "hop on" he insisted

"Chase, I-"

"I won't take a no, Darling" he warned "come on White Knight, please?"

She blushed, but obliged really amused by this side of him "Ok, but-"

"I won't drop you" he smiled and carried her in his back walking with ease.

Darling felt a bit sheepishly, but if she had to admit, she kind of liked it, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Try to sleep" he said in soothing voice "If there are any news, I will inform you"

"Thanks, Red Knight"

"Welcome, my fair rival"

Darling giggled "I'm glad you came to help us, Chase" she mumbled for him to hear and laid a kiss on his cheek, to then drift into slumber.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was sort of short, so! speaking of which, the next chapter will be longer than the average but the one after that will be fairly brief :p still I really like it! We are getting close to the end and I want to thank you for following this fic through! It's been great and I look foward to what comes next! So, see you next time!**


	16. And the Tale is Told

**Hey! So _this_ chapter is finally here! A kind of closure for all this events, it all wraps up!(Hopefully) I sure hope you will like it. It is a sort of back and fowards between the two families, you will see what I mean! And this time I won't leave this to the end, so here we go, THANKS for all the support, the favs, follows and reviews! It has been awesome! Now that we are getting to the end, I see how long of a ride it has been! And I appreciate that you all followed it through...so here we go!**

* * *

It was the afternoon by the time they arrived back to the school territory. They had hexpected to make a quiet entrance, not to draw too much attention to themselves, but once more, fate wouldn't have it that way.

"My Fairy Godmother, they are back!" yelled Blondie broadcasting their every movement. The whole school had been waiting for them to arrive, it seemed like they had search parties looking all over for them and they had finally returned…

Headmaster Grimm rushed to them, his expression was truly crossed, only surpassed by that of the Charming parents.

"Where have you been this past days?!"

"Don't you ever leave like that again!"

"Do you know how worry sick we were?"

"H-Hi, mom, dad" Daring offered his signature smile despite his awful condition.

"Miss Charming, do you have the slightest idea of how your actions have affect all of us?" Grimm walked furiously towards them.

"I... have the gist of it" she said tapping nervously the handle of her sword.

"Cerise!" her mother ran to hug her "are you alright? Where have you been?"

"Mom!" she hugged her "are you ok? The school board-?"

"Right now I'm just worried about you, my love" she said kissing her forehead, then she gazed to the other girl "Are you unharmed, Darling?"

"I am, thanks" she smiled sweetly at the one person that cared for her wellbeing.

Daring noticed it all and took a deep breath "This is…all my fault. I am the one that ran away, my sister and Cerise did nothing but to bring me home, they both did the heroic thing"

"Yes very heroic indeed" Grimm said sarcastically "but just what happened to you, young man?"

"I…fulfilled my destiny, sir" he took a deep breath "I am the Beast" he said in a loud tone for everyone to hear "and I too spread the rumor about the Storybook" he sheepishly gazed towards Red "And I am truly sorry for my actions, I will accept all the consequences that are considered fit"

"So my only daughter is a Knight and a Rebel and my oldest son is the Beast" the Queen said in an irritated tone "Is there anything else to add to the name of the Charmings?"

"I…actually sort of…date the Evil Queen's daughter" said Dexter anxiously, but it was as a good of a time as any to come clean and being solidary with his siblings.

The Queen could have fainted that second, but her blood boiled instead "You are all in so much trouble!"

"For what? Being who we are?!" Darling finally shattered, she had put up with many things in favor of a good relationship with her mother, but she couldn't give in, in this one "If anything I am the only one that actually chose her outcome, I chose to wear the armor. But you can't choose who you fall in love with or when you are going to be cursed. And you shouldn't reproach us for that"

"We will discuss this privately at home" the Queen said through gritted teeth "this family matter should only be of our concern"

"Funny" they heard a new voice intervene "We were _just g_ oing to say the exact same thing" a group of teen wolves walked towards "after all, blood ties us" the beta limbed towards "Isn't that right, Hood?"

Red pulled her daughter behind her "You can't be on school ground"

"Neither should that little-"

"Watch it!" Daring yelled.

They all looked his way "Hey, aren't you the same animal we fought?"

"He is just a Royal Prince, pathetic"

"Well, not much he can do to protect her now, isn't that right?" the beta ran towards Cerise, snatching her hood for everyone at school to see. The gasps and gossip started and Blondie had broadcasted every bit of it "Payback time" he growled, but he was pushed away by a very infuriated Big Bad Wolf.

"Stay away from _my_ **daughter**!" he screamed making the ground tremble.

"You-your daughter?" the beta repeated "You mean?" he gazed towards Red and then back at him "How _could_ you, uncle?!" he fixed his sight on Cerise "you should pay for your parents' sins"

"Then I should be the one to pay" Ramona turned him around keeping him away from her family "I was the first born, after all"

"Ramona?" he said a bit broken.

"It could have easily been me the one to wear the hood, would you have hated me then?" she asked

"But you are the best Bad Wolf at the reserve, you were-"

"I am my father's daughter" she walked backwards towards them "But I am also, my mother's girl" she smiled at her.

The Beta anxiously stepped away fighting his insides, not knowing how or if he should defy his own clan.

"And…" Ramona turned around to confess to her parents "I am very much a Hood" she whispered "when signing my page…" she looked down "dad…I was chosen a Hood"

"What?"

"But that means-?"

"Am I the wolf?" Cerise questioned shocked.

"I don't know…maybe it means neither of us should choose" Ramona said "That we can get to be both parts of it, fulfill the two"

"But without actually hurting each other" Cerise finished for her.

"But our stories would-" Bad Wolf couldn't finish that thought.

"Mom, dad" Ramona said "You chose what you thought was fit for us, and you managed to avoid your own fate, but Cerise and I didn't have the chance"

"And you know your own stories all too well" Cerise continued "What happens to the Hood when she arrives at Granny's, mom?"

"And just how does the Huntsman saves them both from the wolf, dad?"

Both parents stood silent "You seriously can't ask us to do that to each other" Ramona said "I can't hurt my own sister"

"And I can't stand by watching her die" Cerise finished "If that means rebelling even against you…"

"Then so be it" Ramona said "but we can't fulfill what is asked of us"

"No" Bad Wolf said firmly "of course you can't" he hugged them both "you are the most important thing for us"

"We don't need to leave a legacy, as long as we have our family" Red hugged them as well "the rest doesn't matter"

"Do you mean to tell me that Little Red married the Bad Wolf?" Grimm walked outraged at them "is that true?"

"It was the reason I hid the book" Red said firmly.

"And why would you do such a foolish thing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she chuckled "For love, Grimm. People do all sort of things for love, especially foolish things" she walked forward "And I understand I did some great damage to others, I was too young to understand how I could affect the people around me, I didn't think it through" she gazed at King Charming "And I should apologize to you first" she said "I was the reason your destiny wasn't sealed and as I understand the situation, I too was the reason your children couldn't follow their own destinies" she stretched her hand expectantly.

"No" the King said "you were the reason they could find their own" he shook it "I know what we all do for love" he said "and I can't hold any rancor in my heart against you for it, you didn't act on malice, you followed your true heart" he gazed to his own sons and daughter "And it wouldn't be fair of me to forbidden my kids for wanting the same" he walked to them "Dexter, son… you have the heart of a warrior, but you chose not to use a sword to fight your battles, I should've had understand your reasons" he smiled to him "if your heart tells you to be happy with Raven, even if she is daughter of the Evil Queen, then be with her, my boy" he patted his shoulder then walked to her little girl "Darling, I-I convinced myself that as my only girl, as my little princess, I should be the one to protect you, to keep you away from harm but…I need to understand that you are more than capable of doing so yourself, and I am proud of you" he kissed her forehead, finally arriving to Daring "Son"

"I-I know, I know" Daring said "The Beast was not what a perfect Prince Charming should be, but-"

"But I have never been as honored of being your father as I am right now" he said startling him "for once, you found your inner strength, your call, it wasn't just about yourself, you fought for others"

"Yeah…I did" he looked over his shoulder to the Wolf-Hood family.

The King followed his sight "Cerise?" he mumbled to himself, then looking back at his son "A fine lady, my boy. Do me a favor and don't let her go" he patted his back "no matter what others might say, if she makes you happy, then be with her"

Daring smiled broadly nodding solemnly before walking through the patio, being the main center of attention of the whole school. He tapped Cerise's shoulder and when she turned around facing away from her family, she felt her hood being pulled down once more while he captured her in arms driving her into a kiss.

The whole school exploded in excitement, the screams, cheers and shocked gasps were what filled the patio that day.

"There you have it, ladies and gentleman" Blondie said "Directly from Ever After High, where the new Beast, Daring Charming just came back, but not without his new beauty, Cerise Hood! Who turns out to be none other than the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf!"

Darling just watched it all with joy, her heart swelling with excitement "Finally" she smiled tenderly turning around to find Chase next to his horse.

"I have to go back to Wonderland"

"What?" he walked towards her "Why?"

"I came here just with a mission, now that Daring, Cerise and you are back safe, I have nothing else to do here" he turned away.

"But Chase, wait!" she walked towards him "I… thank you" she said "Not only for coming and helping us find him and all the extraordinary things you did for us but for what you have done…for me"

"What?"

"Chase…you are _my_ Red Knight…I find some purpose when I am with you, I feel…"

"Complete?" he offered knowing the feeling all too well.

"Yes!" she blushed "Complete"

"Darling, I am not a blue blood" he said dropping his hands to his sides "I can't offer anything the other princes can. I was raised by the Red Queen, but am not a Prince, I am just…me"

"And I wouldn't want to change that" she said "You think I want what the royalty has to offer me?" she smirked "I've been trying to give it all away for a long time now" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Chase Redford" she said "I don't have much to offer either" she started "I can't be a damsel in distress, I can't play the submissive lady, or the helpless little girl. I can't settle for that and I won't go to the horizon with a knight, unless we ride side by side" she tilted her head "would you be willing to accept that?"

"Those are the traits I love the most about you" he admitted blushing.

"Then, Chase Redford, what do you say?"

"I say" he lowered reaching her lips delicately, while they shared that moment to treasure forever more "Come with me, White Knight"

* * *

 **Yeah! I will see you tomorrow! (It will be a short, but I hope kind of sweet chapter) So, see you later!**


	17. Celeste

**Hey! so here is the next (short) chapter! These three last updates will be set a little bit into the future (not to worry just yet!) So I hope you will like it!**

* * *

"So…what will happen now?" Rosabella asked while her roommate moved from one end of the room to the other, gathering her things.

"I don't know" she answered casually "I signed, but the book allowed me to change it" she showed the page "I have my own destiny, Rosabella"

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know" she closed her bag "the best part is…that I don't care" she turned around "for once, I am not afraid of what lays ahead, I am actually pretty hexcited about it" she gazed at her somewhat sad eyes "Hey, most students wait all their lives to be given a destiny, others spend years trying to figure out their call. I am lucky to have find my own path, so don't worry about me" she grabbed her hands offering a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I am happy for you" Rosabella wiped her eyes "I just can't believe Headmaster Grimm is making you do this" she added looking at the empty side of the room "are you really leaving school? He didn't hexpelled Raven when she Rebelled in her Legacy Day"

"Yes, but Raven was an important piece in Apple's story, he needed her to fulfill her destiny so the future Queen could have her own, but in my case, it was a made up story, so I don't really play a very significant role in our society. It won't affect anyone if I disappear, I will just ' _puff'_ from the picture, a more realistic warning for future generations in Grimm's book"

"I am going to miss you"

"Me too" she embraced her one last time "but hey, I will still see you, I will come visit"

"Please do"

Darling then finally finished packing "All set"

"All but one thing" Rosabella smiled hearing a noise outside her window "He is here"

Darling ran to the balcony, outside was Chase waiting with two horses for them, his smile full of glee and excitement.

"Just one last favor" she turned to her roommate "Can you tell me his color? Please, I just want to know if for once my head and my heart are pointing at the same direction"

Rosabella tenderly smiled inspecting him "Genuine red, truly passionate, quite brave…totally in love with you" she said "you are going to be very happy"

Darling could hardly contain her enthusiasm "Then, I have nothing left to do here" she threw her bags all the way to the floor and climbed down the tower, her sword tied to her side, her smile carrying all the charm in the world.

Once in the ground, she was greeted by a kiss, which made her turn as red as her companion.

"Are you ready my fair rival?" he asked

"I am, my lovely counterpart" Darling kissed him once more, like if she could defy the whole world with that action.

Rosabella just watched them from the balcony, while they rode into the forest, on their way to Wonderland. And she could see her friend's color shine through. It was the purest form of freedom, surrounding her, sparkling so strongly it was almost blinding.

"Celeste" Rosabella told herself "suits her well"

* * *

 **And with this chapter we say farewell and good luck to those brave knights. Next one will deal with some aftermath for the new Beast and his Beauty, the wolf hooded girl. So, Thanks for all the support, the so many amazing reviews, follows and favs! Just two more chapters to go (for this Untold Tale)! See you soon!**


	18. The Daring Thing To Do

**Hey! Here is a little tale about Daring and Cerise! It's set just a few weeks after the last chapter and events. I hope you will like it!**

* * *

It was out, everyone knew about Cerise' s secret, about her family, her dad, all. It had been quite an adjustment for the wolf-hooded girl, especially since now she didn't have her best friend to watch out for her, but she knew Darling was the happiest person in Wonderland with Chase Redford. And every weekend they would talk through their mirror phones, and for those instants, it felt like nothing had changed, but it was during school days it all felt very different. Some Rebels supported Cerise and her family, but many others didn't empathize with their cause as much. And others simply wanted to ignite the flames…

Sparrow Hood pulled the cloak down and started to play the strings of his guitar "Every-body knows!"

Cerise clenched her teeth fixing her hood again, she still didn't like how all the students stared at her " _Sparrow_ "

"Come on little cousin!" he yelled out of tune "everybody knows about the e-ears! Your secret's out so might as well the hood be down!" he pulled it again exposing her.

Mr. Bad Wolf came out of his classroom to find his little girl being tormented in the middle of the hall. He instinctively transformed into his wolf form growling, walking towards "No one can do that to my little girl and get away with-"

"No, no, dad, wait!" Ramona pulled him aside "You can't fight her battles, dad"

"I have spent too long just watching by the sidelines, people already know she is my daughter, so why can't I-?"

"Because, you can't intervene, it's bad enough as it is. And you are a teacher too, you can't show favoritism, plus charging against a student isn't going to look that great on your resume" she offered a grin, calming him down "besides, that jerk is your nephew one way or another" she added unenthusiastically now that she had to openly state he was her cousin as well.

"I should be able to protect her now" Bad Wolf exhaled a bit defeated while the loudly obnoxious Sparrow played his guitar next to the highly sensitive wolf ears of Cerise. She felt like growling at him, or snapping her yellow eyes and let her instincts take over, but she had too much attention on herself to draw even more.

That day, Cerise was not the one to face the guitarist, but the score wouldn't be left one to zero. Before she knew it, Sparrow was in the ground, and it hadn't been by her own hand. He had been knocked down by a very powerful punch to the jaw, provided by a very _daring_ student.

"Don't you ever do that to her again!" he threatened looking down at him "are we clear?"

"Ow man, that really hurt!"

"Then you know how it will be if you ever try that again" he was breathing heavily, losing his temper.

"Daring, calm down" Cerise asked in soft voice, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just joking around with her, dude. She is my cousin!" Sparrow sat down rubbing his sore cheek.

"Then you should know better how to treat family"

"Daring, please" Cerise pulled him to an empty hall away from the crowd and the gossip "It's alright, it's over" she coped her hands on his cheeks.

"He had no right to do that!"

"No, he didn't" she caressed his face softening his features, moving his misplaced hair out of the way "thank you for rescuing me, back there" she stepped on her tip toes kissing his cheek.

Suddenly Daring felt all the ire go away. He calmed down, breathing evenly again. He closed his eyes regaining composture and sighted "I did it again, didn't I?"

"It's ok" she tenderly smiled "you have it under control"  
He put his hand over hers "Sometimes I just feel so much anger" he gazed to the other side "did I hurt him too badly?"

"His ego is wounded but he will be alright"

"Well, he had it coming" Daring said teasingly and Cerise poked his sides "What? He can be a Royal pain for such a Rebel guy" he grabbed her hand kissing it "and he should know not to mistreat my red rose"

Cerise blushed and leaned in to kiss him lovingly "My hero" she hugged him while Daring protectively wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin over her head, feeling one of the ears tickle his skin.

"What will happen when I lose control and attack somebody? What if I truly hurt them?" he asked quietly

"Then you know I will always be right there to help you, to calm you" she cuddled against his chest.

Daring smiled affectionately, even if she couldn't see it "I love you, Cerise" he said the truest words he had ever spoken and the same words he would repeat for the rest of his life, if he was able.

"I love _you_ , Daring" he heard his four favorite words, pronounced by the lips of his beloved and felt overjoyed by them. He closed his eyes kissing the top of her head and rested in the feeling of being complete. That at least for those brief moments, he could protect her, that he would always try to keep her safe and that he was, beast or not, loved in return.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go! I did thought of writing about Daring learning how to be the Beast from Rosabella's dad and that perhaps she could guide him into acceptance or something of the sort, but I decided to take this approach better. And as for the next update, it will longer and hopefully it will bring some closure (if it doesn't actually leads to another serie or shots) But before that, I have to say thanks! For all the follows, the favs and reviews! It has been awesome and there is still some tales to tell, so I will see you next time!**


	19. What a Run

**I can't believe it, but here we are, the very last chapter for this series! Hopefully it won't be the last you hear from my fics since I plan on updating some other shots, EAH related. I will be out of town this week, so perhaps they won't be updated soon. And I have to say this (surely not for the last time) THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! The _charming_ reviews, the _daring_ favorites and the _Rebel_ follows! I always read them all and I deeply appreciate the encouragement you all gave me since the very beginning! And with no further explanation, I hope you feel like attending a very important match...**

* * *

The sun was down, but the field had never been so illuminated. All the seats were taken, all the school was there to cheer them that night. The band was playing in the front, the cheerleaders were chanting and yelling building up the excitement. The crowd was going wild and with good reasons, this was probably the most important game for all of them.

"Come on, Daring!" Dexter cheered from the bleachers "Let's go, Cerise!"

"I don't think I have ever seen you this hexcited about a game, not even when you used to play" Raven said sitting next to him, their hands intertwined.

"This match means so much to them" he smiled in his own charming way "It will give us all some closure" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know" Raven leaned into him.

"Are we late?" They heard a voice that was very familiar but had not hear in a really long time.

"Darling! You made it" Raven greeted her and Chase, while Dexter extended his arms to hug his twin.

"You are just in time! I was afraid you weren't coming" he admitted

"Are you kidding? I would never miss it!" she sat down next to him

"So how is everything in Wonderland?" Raven asked

"Thing are great" Chase said solemnly "we are all preparing for the next ceremony, we hope to see you all there"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to miss such an event for the Wonderlandians, Maddie has talk about it non-stop for days"

"Yeah, it's not every day that the future Queen of Hearts prepares to take the throne"

"Hey Darling!" some students waved at her and she happily waved back "My, it's been so long since I last came to school" she smiled at the memory "everything has changed so much"

"Well, it's been a couple of years now" Dexter said poking her with his elbow.

"They been the most extreme, dangerous, awful and wonderful years I've ever had" Raven admitted "And it all comes down to this" she concluded while the band started playing to announce their team will make an entrance soon. DJ Pipper threw a little mix their way as well.

"So, how is the team holding?" Chase asked

"You know, they are nervous, but they will be alright" Dexter answered "After all, the dynamic duo is there, Cerise and Daring have this"

"I can't believe it's finally here" Darling shook her head in realization "the last game they will ever play for Ever After High"

"It will be all over now, we are graduating" Raven stated.

* * *

"Ok, listen up!" Daring called them "There is no need for me to emphasize how important this game is for us, for most of the team, this will be the last game we play in our field, so we need to leave everything we got out there" he pointed at the entrance.

"We have faced worst opponents before and we have been victorious" Hunter continued, now he had a beard accentuating his features.

"And no matter what happens there" Daring continued, then gazing into the eyes of his beloved "no one is alone in the field and we have each other's back" he winked at her.

Cerise smiled winking back before taking a deep breath "Who are we?!" she yelled.

"Ever After High!"

"I said WHO are WE?!"

"EVER AFTER HIGH!" the team screamed on top of their lungs.

"That's right!" Daring shouted "Now let's go out there and show them what we are made of!" the whole team walked the hall clapping and cheering, all pumped.

The Beast and the wolf girl stayed behind for a second.

"Last game, captain" Cerise said, her helmet under her arm, her ears proudly showing.

"It appears to be so, Hood"

"It was quite a journey, ha?"

"Yes it was" he smiled taking her by the waist to drive her into a kiss "What do you say we make the best out of it?"

"Let's walk out of here standing tall"

"That's my warrior" he smirked "helmets on, let's take the down"

* * *

The crowd went wild when the team appeared.

"That's my brother!" Dexter shouted jumping up and down.

"Go Cerise!" Darling cheered just as excited.

"You two get so carried away with these games" Raven shook her head amused.

"What can we say? we are twins after all" they wrapped and arm around each other.

"You think he is going to be alright?" Darling mumbled "after all, it's a full moon tonight"

"He has everything under control" Dexter said "he hasn't turn, in over 7 months, he is in check, especially since Cerise is with him"

The kickoff announced the beginning of the game. The ogres were robust, strong and fearless, they were a tough rival, but they were lacking the fellowship Ever After had. Each player was good on his own, but as a whole, they could not figure out teamwork. Still, the first quarter ended in a close 28-24 in favor of the opponents. Now time was running out for the second quarter and the total was still the same.

"Come on, this is our home! Let's fight for it!" Daring called them all in "Ok, it's time to change some positions, it has been a great beginning but we need to pull some advantage and distance in the score. We are down by four, we can recover"

"What's the play?" Hunter asked.

"Under the bridge" he said the coded name "we need those 10 yards; Hopper make that happen"

"Ri-right!"

"Break!" they ran to their positions. The whistle was blown and the team got into motion. The rivals expected Cerise to run for it, but instead, she slip through their defense and made a pass to Hopper, who clumsily caught it and kept on running before he stumbled with his own feet and the referee blow the whistle to end the play.

"Way to go!" Cerise jumped, her fist in the sky celebrating, completely unaware of the ogre that charged against her. Before she knew what happened, she found herself gazing at the stars, the wind was knocked out of her and the pain swirled through her aching body.

The crowd gasped at this, while a red flag was thrown "Unnecessary roughness!"

"Cerise!" Darling yelled from the bleachers, she wasn't standing up.

Daring rushed to her side "H-hey, hey are you alright?" his voice was shaky, he felt utter fear, he couldn't dare to think that she was hurt, that he couldn't protect her.

She groaned breathing with a lot of difficulties "Da-Daring"

"I'm here, you are fine" he caressed her cheek tenderly "I've got you"

" _Ha-ha_ , nice one" he heard an ogre tell his teammate, the one that had attacked her when she wasn't even paying attention.

" ** _You!_** " he yelled, feeling his anger take over him.

"Oh-oh" said Dexter "Come on Darling, let's get down there!"

The ogre turned around scoffing at the sight of Daring "What is it?"

"How dare you hurt her?!"

"Ease up man, it's part of the game, if you didn't want her to get hurt, you shouldn't let a girl play"

"Oh, you do not put than on _her_ or _me_ , you tackled her when the whistle had blown"

"Well, what are you going to do about it, little man?" the gigantic ogre pushed his shoulder making him fall backwards. Daring started breathing heavily, his jaw clenched, his heart beating so fast he felt like if it could explode.

"You just messed with the wrong person" his uniform started to shred to pieces, his muscles became massive as he converted in the white beast he was.

Once transformed he was just as tall as the ogres, twice as muscular and about a million times more infuriated than any of them. The crowd started to chit chat, knowing what could happen now.

"FIGHT!" many cheered and Daring had no trouble in listening to that encouragement.

The referee tried to break them apart, but he was minuscular compared to them.

"Bro, cut it out!" Dexter yelled while Darling kneeled down next to Cerise.

"Are you ok?"

"Hel-help me up, please" Darling put her arm around her shoulders slowly sitting her up.

Cerise gasped for air overcoming the pain "Daring!"

As soon as he heard her voice, he stopped and came back to his senses. He looked down to find himself in the beast suit. He looked around and ran towards the lockers.

"I-I need to get to-" Cerise groaned

"The doctor?" Dexter offered taking her out of the field with Darling's help.

"To him" she corrected.

"The game will go on" Hopper said nervously

"Let the rookies play, then" Dexter called over his shoulder, he really didn't care much for the game or the score anymore.

"I've got this, you tell coach Gingerbread we will manage the situation, no need for more interventions" Darling said to her twin.

"Right" he ran towards the bench while both girls walked through the dark tunnel.

"He must be on the locker room" Darling said "he usually goes to a remote place to be alone, reminds him of a cavern, I guess" Darling said, briefly reviving the good old times.

"It's nice to see you again" Cerise mumbled breathing shallowly "Glad you could come"

"Are you kidding?" she smiled leaning in "If my best friend ever after tells me she is playing her last match on the school field, I just take the first rabbit hole to see her"

Cerise chuckled "I've missed you so much" she admitted

"I've missed you too" she whispered back "things are so different now"

"Yeah, but that shouldn't mean we can't see each other more often"

"You are right" Darling mumbled "after all, you are pretty much my sister in law now"

Cerise giggled "Did you ever imagined this would be our future? That all those years ago when you climbed down a tower getting tangled in the vines, you would end up being part of the Royal Escort of Wonderland?"

"Not in a million years" she chuckled "Did you ever picture yourself being the co-captain of the bookball team and actually exposing your ears? Not to mention that you are dating the most wanted guy in school"

Cerise rolled her eyes feeling the blush in her cheeks "Now that I look back at all the times I had to hide, wear the hood, keep my distance…" she sighted "sometimes I wish I could go back in time and tell my younger self how great the future unfolds"

"Yeah, me too, but I wouldn't change a thing, not the good or the bad, because where is the story if it were that simple? These past years had been by far the greatest ever after for me. And I owe it all to you. You were the first one to actually support me in my quest, you are my very best friend ever after" Darling said heartedly.

"You are mine" Cerise smiled sincerely at her, then one of her ears twitched "He is here"

"Then I will let you two talk, can you walk on your own?"

"Yeah, thanks" she turned to hug her affectionately before leaning in the wall to reach the locker room.

There he was, cuddled into himself, a gigantic ball of white fur.

"Daring" she called softly. He flinched at her voice trying to get even smaller.

"I-I lost it"

"You didn't hurt him, though" Cerise walked towards.

"He **hurt** _you"_

"I am fine; I promise" she laid her hand on his hairy back.

"I ruined it" he mumbled "I transformed again, I became the beast in front of the whole school"

"You turned into a part of who you are" Cerise sat next to him, hugging him close "you don't need to deny any part of it, you can be charming and fearless, it's alright"

Daring turned around "Are you harmed?"

"I am fine, Daring" she coped her hands in his chin to make him face her "you were just trying to protect me, as you always do, and I love you dearly for that"

"Are you not mad?"

"Daring, we been over this" she said in soothing tone "I won't walk away on you, not because you are a beast, not because you transform once in a while. Just as you didn't walk away on me by my ears, or for my family or for being a Rebel" she caressed him gently "remember what you said before the game? No matter what happens out there…"

"No one is alone"

"And we've got each other's back" she finished hearing him chuckle amused.

"You always have the ability of surprising me, Cerise Hood"

"Then what do you say? Halftime is almost over, shall we go out there and defend our title?"

Daring smiled with his beasty teeth "It's a good idea" he looked at himself "but I haven't transformed back into my human form"

"For tonight, it might be just the thing we need"

* * *

The game was about to resume when the two players emerged from the tunnel. As soon as they were in sight the mumbles started. Daring felt like crawling back into the lockers again.

"Hey, you are the one that encouraged me to show my ears, so I am going to do just the same. Show them all who you are!"

Daring smiled taking a deep breath before roaring loudly, making the multitude explode in excitement.

"Well, if that didn't strike fear in your opponent's heart, I don't know what will" Dexter said "You are down five points, by the way. Save the game, bro"

Daring pulled a smile and ran to the center.

"Hey, Cerise" Dexter called "Thanks for helping him"

"Anytime" she nodded "now, we have a game to win"

Daring was a beast, more than just literal, he played with all his strength and might that game and not once did he allowed any player from the other team come even near his precious red rose.

Now everything came down to this, 15 seconds on the clock, they were five point below, a fairy touchdown would do.

Daring called them in "Hunter, you block them, give Hopper enough time to make the pass, Cerise run ahead, I will run over anyone that dares cross our path" he clapped and they all broke to get in position.

Daring settled in the line, just in front the ogre that had tackled Cerise.

"Hey pretty boy, nice fur, hides that face of yours better"

Daring tried to keep his temper in check, ignoring their remarks.

"Maybe the little wolfie girl would like to accompany us to the victory party, to be with a real male"

Cerise growled, to Daring's surprise.

"Oh, what is it, cub?" one teased "there weren't men left in that school of yours? You settled for him?"

Cerise looked at her right "Daring…"

"I know, I know, I have it under control"

"No, forget what I said, run them down"

He smiled broadly "As you wish, milady"

Both ogres exchanged looks gulping loudly. When the whistle was blown, a very determined beast charged against them. But instead of tackling them, he jumped over, pushing them to the mud, so Cerise could just sprint towards the goal zone.

Daring kept running next to her while Hunter won some time so that when Hopper threw, they already had run 20 yards. Cerise caught the book-ball midair as they continued to run the remaining 15 yards. Just when they were about to make it, an ogre caught up to them. Daring could see how he was going to tackled her, so he jumped towards Cerise, hugging her while they reached the end zone and the ogre knocked them down.

The whistle announced the end of the game and when the referee raised both arms the stadium exploded with cheers and shouts.

"They won!" Raven screamed turning to Dexter to hug him.

"They did it!" Chase said shocked "they scored!"

"Way to go!" Darling jumped up and down celebrating before turning around to kiss her Red Knight.

"Come on, let's get to the field and celebrate!" Dexter called walking down the stairs.

Daring slowly opened his arms to see Cerise resting against his chest, the book-ball between them both.

"Hey, Cerise" he called "we won"

She smiled hugging him "You ever doubted we would?" she giggled exhausted

"Not once" he laughed as well standing up to spin her in the air "We won!" he roared making the stadium vibrate, then letting Cerise stand on the ground, still holding her hands.

She grinned and caressed his cheek "I love you, Daring"

With a white sparkle he transformed back into a prince.

"You always know what to say to change me back"

"And it's always true" she stepped on her tiptoes and they both shared a kiss while the whole team ran towards them. Soon they felt a splash of water and the confetti fell down on them while being carried by the crowd.

Mr. Gingerbread Man just shook his head watching them all go to celebrate for winning their last game at Ever After. He smiled proudly knowing that this final chapter was now coming to an end, that this tale had been told, after all "What a run"

* * *

 **-And what a run indeed-**


End file.
